


The Case of the Chaldea Lunchbox

by yuckeroni



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuckeroni/pseuds/yuckeroni
Summary: Apparently,” he drags out the word, taking a brief moment to pull from his pipe, “that someone here has stolen a valuable item of Roman’s.”“Alright, I’ll bite. What was taken?”Sherlock retracts his hand and fiddles with the bowl of the pipe, as he states, “his lunch.”“His… lunch? You’re telling me that, someone stole his lunch, and you want to find out… who?”
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	1. I.

There was little sun to be seen on the snow-covered mountain tops that Chaldea rested on. No sun meant no light, and no light meant a _ very _substantial decrease in productivity for the staff, Servants, and especially Master themselves.

Unfortunately, there was nothing to be done at this time. No singularities, no events, nothing. This would be one of the rare moments of downtime Chaldea would have in a while, and Master just wasn’t satisfied. Sure, the peace was nice, but it becomes draining. After all, they had been accustomed to the hectic schedule of battles all around. They were used to it at this point, and they were beginning to miss it. 

Lying on the bed with a book covering their face, Master groans as they attempt to feign boredom by absorbing dull letters on a page. Well, at least they were, until the book had slipped from their grip and landed on their head.

With a sigh, they move to dangle their legs over the bed while removing the book from their vision. They eventually come face-to-face with Sherlock Holmes, who is staring at them with an eyebrow raised, signaling his curiosity. “Ah, I was wondering when you would begin to notice my being here. Obviously, you’re not busy, so I require your investigative abilities, my lovely assistant.”

Master blinks in confusion, placing the book from their hands onto the bed. “Huh? What’s wrong?”

Sherlock procures his tobacco pipe from his robes. “While you were resting in your room, I had overheard a peculiar conversation with Lady Da Vinci and Doctor Roman. Apparently,” he drags out the word, taking a brief moment to pull from his pipe, “that someone here has stolen a valuable item of Roman’s.”

“So, you were snooping on them.”

He appears taken aback, holding a hand to his chest. “Me? Snooping? Why, I would never! In fact, they were speaking in a very public place, where _of course they_ would be heard. I’m a little hurt, Master, that you’d accuse me of something like that.”

Master rolls their eyes, but smiles nonetheless. “Alright, I’ll bite. What was taken?”

Sherlock retracts his hand and fiddles with the bowl of the pipe, as he states, “his lunch.”

“His… lunch?” Master echos back, hopping out of the bed. “You’re telling me that, someone stole his lunch, and you want to find out… who?”

He gives them a nod. “Indeed, what of it? He’s in tears over it, by the way, says it was a special one made by Sir Emiya.”

“But, why would _you _care? I’m sure that you already know who it is anyways.”

Sherlock hums. “Oh? Then enlighten me, Master, who is it?”

Master throws up their hands in defense, waving them around. “No, no, I don’t know, but I’m saying that you know the answer already. I mean, you’re Sherlock Holmes, the ultimate detective!”

“Why, you flatter me, my lovely assistant. Sure, I can make many inferences, but this is a matter that needs investigation. I cannot draw conclusions on mere assumptions,” he pockets the pipe back into his robes, extending his right hand out towards his Master, a smile on his face. “So, please, join me on this adventure. We shall study the case of the missing lunch amongst our fellow colleagues, and snuff out the perpetrator!”

This day wasn’t going to get any better by sitting around, Master decides. They take his hand into their own. “Okay. I’ll do it.”

“Excellent! Now, first things first, we must question the victim and any possible witnesses. Lead the way, Master.”

* * *

So, the two find themselves in Doctor Roman’s office, a notepad in Master’s hand and a pen twirling in the other, as they take down the facts of the crime. Location, time, anything that would close in on the suspect(s) at large.

“Wellll, I put my lunch in the mini-fridge at 12:05 in the afternoon, after I picked it up from Emiya at the cafeteria. It was a BLT, with a side of sauce and chips. I also set aside some strawberry cake, and that was taken too.”

“Which mini-fridge?” Master asks.

“The one in the room just next door.” Roman answers with a pout, slinking further down in his chair. “Mannnn, I’m hungry, but I don’t want to bother Emiya for more. He’ll just scold me for losing it.”

Sherlock rolls his eyes. “Irrelevant. Next question, Master.”

They quickly turn around to slap the notepad onto Sherlock’s shoulder, who winces at the sudden contact. “Don’t be so rude!” They say, a frown embedded on their features. Master spins back towards Roman, “I’ll ask Emiya myself for more food, just for you, Doctor. I think we’re done here, so I’ll be back, okay?”

Roman nods sweetly, shooting back up in his seat. “Alright! Thank you, I appreciate it. I’ll share it with you if you want?”

* * *

After delivering another homemade meal by Emiya to Roman and being fed a few bites, Master and Sherlock make their way to the command room to take a look at the security footage.

“So, we have a timeframe, we just need to check the cameras between 12 P.M. and,” Master lifts up their wrist to check their watch, “2 o’clock.”

“Hmm, that sounds simple, doesn’t it?” Sherlock replies, opening the door to the command room and allowing Master to step in first.

“It  _ sounds _ like you’re implying that there’s more to this. I doubt that anyone could possibly mess up the camer—“ they’re interrupted by an oncoming Da Vinci, who forcibly pushes both out of the room.

“Ohh, Master! Holmes’ already filled me in on your little adventure, so I took the liberty of checking the footage for you! However,” Da Vinci pauses for dramatic effect, “there was nothing there. Someone covered up the cameras! A shame, isn’t it?”

Master raises an eyebrow and looks towards Sherlock, who shares the same look as his contractor. “Oh, what a coincidence! To think they’ve done exactly that, bungle up the cameras.” Sherlock says, shrugging his shoulders. “I suppose that means we must continue our chase.”

“Yeah, yeah, keep pressing the others. Thanks anyways, Da Vinci.”

“Of course! Have fun, you two!” With that, Da Vinci waves them off with a smirk.


	2. II.

A few hours pass. Sherlock Holmes and Master ended up interviewing a combination of Servants and staff, totaling 52 possible suspects. As they spoke with each one, Master documented all their alibis on the notepad, while simultaneously scratching off any names that were unnecessary or posed no threat to the future of personal lunches.

“Hmm, there are way too many names on here,” Master says as they point to the paper. “We need to narrow it down somehow.”

“Master.”

“Yes, Sherlock? Did you come up with something?”

He places a hand on their shoulder. Master looks towards him, wondering with bated breath what it is he has to say. Was he able to finally pinpoint the thief? Did he have some sort of conclusion to this case?

“Are you having fun with this, Master?”

Master lets go of the air they were holding in, shocked at his words. It was certainly not something they had expected him to ask, whatsoever. It felt uncharacteristic. Surely, Sherlock Holmes would be able to tell if his Master was, wasn’t he?

“Of course I am, Sherlock! Why wouldn’t I be?”

He pulls his hand away and offers them a smile. “I just wanted to make sure. You seemed like you needed some, metaphorically speaking, ‘fresh air.’ Earlier, you were holed up in your room for so long, that some of the others were beginning to worry.”

Master shakes their head with a relieved laugh whilst they tuck the pen atop their ear. “I hope you weren’t worried as well, Mr. Holmes. I was just bored, that’s all. You know how these days are. I’m just so used to fighting and being busy that these breaks are just weird for me now.”

“Ah, yes, of course. I know all that, I just wanted to reaffirm my thoughts. Thank you, my assistant.”

Sherlock wanted to say more than just that but the words fell short. He wanted to voice his concerns for his Master; they shouldn’t be used to this hell. They shouldn’t be acclimated to the consistency of battles. They were a mere human, after all. But so was he, once. He knew they would fight his proclamations, that they were the only one who could do all this because there was no one else could.

They were humanity’s last human and last master.

He pats their head. This was the best he could do for now. Distract them to the best of his abilities. Surely, he could do that, misdirection is one of his best strengths, after all. He would not cause his Master any more stress than what was already piling upon them in this fight for mankind.

Without any more moments to waste on the frivolities of emotions, and with just enough time to avoid suspicion from his Master, he points at a name on the notepad seamlessly. “I want to visit her one more time. Her story doesn’t add up at all. That and the tell-tale signs of Roman’s lunch was all over her. I mean, did you notice the bits of food stuck in her mouth? You didn’t miss that, did you?”

“Why were you looking at Artoria’s mouth?”

“You’re telling me you  _ haven’t  _ been looking at everyone's mouths?”

————————

The Saber’s ears were blazing red as she is scolded by a distraught Doctor Roman and exasperated Master, swearing on her Knight’s Oath that she would not take another lunch that wasn’t meant for her. “I- I apologize, I didn’t see a name on it, so I assumed it was free to take. Plus, I had just asked Sir Archer for some food and I knew he wouldn’t give me any more, and I was a bit peckish. My hunger got the better of me, I humbly apologize, Master. Romani.”

She bows respectfully, eyes strained on the ground as she attempts to swallow down the waves of embarrassment and dishonor that she had bestowed upon herself by taking the lunch.

“Okay, Artoria, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it, okay? It was a mistake that won’t happen again, so no stress! You’re all good.” Master says as they move in closer on Artoria, patting her back gently. She straightens herself up and nods at Master.

“Of course.”

Sherlock claps his hands together, beaming. “Alright! Case closed. We’ve discovered Lady Artoria was the accidental thief, Doctor Roman eats once more, and it was all thanks to you, my lovely assistant.”

Master waves their hand humbly as they observe Roman and Artoria’s dispersal, leaving just Sherlock and Master in the room. “Oh, please, Sherlock. We know it was all you. I mean, had it not been for your mouth thing--”

“Don’t call it that.” He interrupts.

“If it weren’t for your keen eye on the mouths of everyone here, I wouldn’t have been able to solve this. So, really, it’s all you.” Master finishes.

Sherlock shrugs, settling himself onto a couch in the center of the room. “I suppose. I was hoping there was more to it, but you can’t choose your battles. Isn’t that right, Master?”

Raising an eyebrow, Master takes a seat next to their Servant, eyes focused on the window across the room, watching as the snow flutters onto the window as well as the winter landscape. “I’m fine, Sherlock, really. I know you’re concerned, but I’m good. Thank you for making me get out of my room, I appreciate it. Maybe next time we do this, it’ll be even more interesting, not just about stolen lunches.”

Sherlock scoffs as he crosses his legs. “I sincerely doubt there will be anything even remotely interesting as a stolen lunchbox, but…” He takes a deep breath whilst he places his arm around Master, his head lolling back onto the cushion of the couch, forcing himself to stare at the ceiling rather than his Master. “Yes. To next time, then.”

“To next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! i know this was extremely short, and i apologize Dx  
but if u would like to request anything, please, shoot me a message on tumblr! (yuckeroni.tumblr.com)  
<3


End file.
